Queen Harpy/Lucretia
Every once in a while I can leave the village like this. It's nice to not have the responsibilities of a queen for a change, but I do feel a little guilty. Hmm, maybe I'll buy everyone a bunch of souvenirs for when I return to the village. What, you thought her name was actually Queen Harpy? Biography Queen of the Harpies, Lucretia is fought during part 1 of Paradox in Harpy Tower, but is unable to join the party due to not having enough Fruit of the World Tree to cure her. She then remains inside Harpy Tower for the rest of part 1. After defeating Queen Alraune, she regains her senses and the party can ask her for a fresh Fruit of the World Tree, which she gladly begins growing. Bringing it back to Lucretia, she consumes it and becomes healthy again, then joins the party. Recruitment Advance the main story, till you reach The World Tree. Defeat Queen Alraune, ask her for some Fruit of the World Tree, report to Grand Noah Queen, and return for the fruit. Give it to Lucretia and she'll join you. World Interactions Battle Dialogue Battle Dialogue *"The reign of my predecessor was filled with non-stop war. By the time the war was over, we were nearly extinct." **"We are beginning to recover, but we have a long way to go. We'll need to procreate to increase our numbers for quite a while." *"The Queen does not have a steady husband. If a man has good genes she will mate with him for a single night." **"...but if she likes him, that is another story. They will share a bed for a while and work hard every night. *I am the Harpy Queen. Even my dancing skills are the best of my kind." **"And my stealing skills... No, no, those techniques are not becoming of a Queen." *"While we should always respect our predecessors... There is no excuse for the constant war that cost us so many lives." **"We all wish for peaceful days after the long war we experienced. This peace... I must do everything I can to maintain it." *"I'm no match for my predecessor when it comes to a fight, but I believe it was her strength that led us to war." **"Too much strength is a problem of its own, and it didn't lead our clan in the right direction." *"Harpies are not good at direct combat. If you use harpies in your team, please leave the support roles to them." **"However, depending on their training they can become warriors. If that is the case, they would be a warrior that excels with spears." *"We have established a good relationship with Happiness Village. They give us men to be our husbands and we provide labor in return." **"This relationship is beneficial to both parties." *"Happiness honey also has a stamina boosting effect. Carefully smear the honey on the man's body..." **"...oh dear, I've said too much." "Wing techniques get stronger with higher agility. They are the perfect skills for the harpy family." "The harpy clan does not have much combat strength compared to other monsters. That is why we must all unite together in the village." "It may not be my tail, but please take it. It is very useful." (+1 Phoenix Tail) "Such an adventure around the world sounds wonderful. Please take this to extend your journey." (+ 500G) "This is a fan made from my feathers. Please use it to help with your adventure." (+ 1 White Feather Fan) "I don't get enough sleep because of my duties, my eyes are tired... Could you give me some eye drops?" (Give 1 Eyedrops) *Yes - "Such kindness you show to another... I shall not forget this favor." (+20 Affinity) *No - "No, no, there is no way I could expect you to... It's all right." "The village finances are in a bind... Would you mind becoming a benefactor?" (Give 300G) *Yes - "Such kindness you show to another... I shall not forget this favor." (+25 Affinity) *No - "No, no, there is no way I could expect you to... It's all right." *Not enough money - "...to think you have no money. It seems the whole world has problems." "I seem to be a little hungry. If you have a cucumber, I would like to have it." (Give 1 Cucumber) *Yes - "Such kindness you show to another... I shall not forget this favor." (+30 Affinity) *No - "No, no, there is no way I could expect you to... It's all right." "I seem to have worked up a little sweat. Could you fix this by giving me a bath?" *Yes - "Do you have some ulterior motive? Fufufu... I shall allow you to wash my body." (+10 Affinity) *No - "You dare refuse the Queen? How rude." (-5 Affinity) "What weapon do you think I am skilled at?" *Sword - "Unfortunately I am no good with swords. A harpy's abilities makes it difficult to use swords." *Spear - "Yes, a spear is my best weapon. A spear of judgment will come from the sky onto anyone who steps out of line." (+10 Affinity) *Fan - "Just like others of my clan, I am skilled with fans. But I am most skilled with spears." "As a Queen, I am disciplined and have very few weaknesses. I only have one serious one. Do you know what it is?" *Cooking - "How rude, pastries are my specialty. I make them for the other villagers all the time." *Organization - "Exactly. My room is always a mess for some reason. It gets even worse if I try to clean it myself so I just leave that up to the chamberlain." *Sexual Technique - "You think that's my weakness? Fufufu... Shall I demonstrate with your body?" (+10 Affinity) "I know it should be a while but I need to consider a successor. What do you think is the most important aspect for choosing the next queen?" *Kindness - "Yeah, that is important. But the strength to lead the clan is different from the kindness to care for it." *Strength - "Strength to lead everyone and protect ourselves through cooperation... That is what I think a queen should have." *Sexiness - "Of course, that is also important... A queen must leave many descendants." (+10 Affinity) "What do you think is the Queen's most important role?" *To protect the clan - "Yes, it is important to protect the clan. But that is not something that can be done with just the power of the Queen. Strength to lead everyone and protect ourselves through cooperation... That is what I think a Queen should have." *To lead the clan - "Yeah, that is the most important role of a queen. It goes without saying that a queen must lead her people before anything else. If possible, they should lead them down the right path... Not all problems can be overcome with force." (+10 Affinity) *To bear children - "Indeed, that is also an important role. Care to assist me in creating the next generation? Fufuu..." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting Lucretia: "It's nice to leave the settlement and stretch my wings once in a while. I'll have to buy a lot of souvenirs for everyone..." With Reina: Reina: "Let's dance together, Queen. ♪" Lucretia: "I would like to join in, but I have business to take care of now..." Reina: "Let's go kidnap some men together, Queen. ♪" Lucretia: "If so, I shall depart at once... No no, I can't..." With Pina & Pii: Pii: "Wooow, it's the queen! ♪" Pina: "Good afternoon, Queen." Lucretia: "Oh, you two are very close sisters... I hope you two will continue to help each other from now on." Pii: "Okaaay!" Pina: "Yes! Please be sure to count on us, Queen!" With Refletsia: Refletsia: "This world is in great disarray... Lucretia... I wonder if you can protect your brethren?" Lucretia: "I have no need to protect them, my predecessor. Everyone will unite together to face the hardships..." Refletsia: "Isn't that a leader's responsibility...? I do wonder how far those sweet methods will get you..." Lucretia: "Then please be sure to watch closely, my predecessor. We'll overcome the adversities of this era my way..." Camp Grandeur Theater World Playful Actions 1st Action: Lucretia: "I shall enjoy myself once in a while..." Lucretia is dancing and singing happily... happens 2nd Action: Lucretia: "Flap flap..." uses Gale 3rd Action: Lucretia: "I also have special skills like this..." Lucretia is juggling! ...But nobody is watching her. happens 4th Action: Lucretia: "Fufu..." Lucretia sends a flirtatious glance at Enemy!" to seduce random enemy 5th Action: Lucretia: "Please eat this..." Lucretia presents a gift! Rice Ball) Gallery 80 queenhapy st01.png 80 queenhapy st02.png 80 queenhapy st03.png 80 queenhapy st04.png 80 queenhapy st01 2.png 80 queenhapy st03 2.png 80 queenhapy st02 2.png 80 queenhapy st11.png 80 queenhapy st12.png Trivia *Like the [[Carbuncle Girl], she was seen in part 1 but was unrecruitable until part 2. Category:Monsters Category:Harpies Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Artist: frfr Category:Companions Category:Royalty